mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnnaTheWonderGirl01/My Love For Alfred Hedgehog
Now, before you read this blog post, you might be thinking, "Why is this girl crazy for this show, especially for the main character, when she is 15 years old? The show is for little kids." As you read this, my friends, you will discover a side to me that I have only revealed to certain friends. I remember the exact date when I first started watching The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog: October 9, 2010. It was around 9:09 am (central time in the US) when I said to my little brother Matt, "Hey, let's watch some TV!" We were flipping through channels, when we came upon the Qubo channel. When I saw what show was on, I said, "Hey, Matt! This is that new show that's on Qubo! Let's watch it!" After I watched it once, I was hooked - for good. Soon, I started watching The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog on a daily basis (and I still do). A month or so later, in mid-November, I started to develop strange feelings towards Alfred. (If I have any friends from deviantART on this website, this was around the same time I had created Maria, my first TMOAH OC.) I wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but I knew it was a familiar feeling. Later, I discovered that it was a crush. (I have gotten crushes on various cartoon boys over the past few years, such as Edgar Zimmer from the Zimmer Twins website, Owen Lam from the ClueFinders computer games, and Matt from Cyberchase.) But very soon, those crush-y feelings got stronger and stronger. I had no idea what went on, but in January or February 2011, I had discovered that I had actually fallen in love with a cartoon character once again. This time, however, it felt sort of... different. In March, I started pretending that Alfred was actually there with me wherever I went; it was the same with Milo and Camille, too. I started imagining me solving mysteries with them every day, and soon, it became very habitual. They were like the friends I never had. Also, I started to hate Cynthia with them around this time. (I joined deviantART during this month, too.) The rest is history. Soon, I slowly got back into drawing, but this time, drawing TMOAH things and writing stories and fanfics about the show. And my love for Alfred Hedgehog only got bigger and he filled up my head every day; so much that I couldn't concentrate on my homeschool studies. Then, I started pretending I was Maria (my OC, mentioned above), and spending time with Alfred. I began to write stories that included Maria, and the rest of the TMOAH crew. But back to my love for Alfred. It overwhelmed me so much that I was constantly thinking about him. I had no idea why I was in love with a cartoon hedgehog; I thought that I could figure it out later. Indeed, a few months back, I finally figured out why I loved Alfred so much. It was because his personality was very... different than any other boys I was friends with in real life. He was kind, smart, brave, and gentle - exactly the boy I wanted to be with in the future. And Milo and Camille? They were like my best friends, along with Alfred. I pretended to hang out with them and talk with them about my problems and how the day had gone. But Alfred was... more fitting to me than they were. Of course, Camille was my best imaginary girlfriend, and Milo was okay, but Alfred... I couldn't stop thinking about him. Sometimes, it drove my parents nuts. I have no idea why. My dad threatened to ban the show from the household if I didn't stop imitating the characters. That really made me sad. But now, my love for Alfrd is really strong. So strong, that it has made me into a stronger girl. I am dealing with all the opinions of couplings out there better than I had been a few months ago. So, that is pretty much how I fell in love with Alfred. Thanks for reading! :D ~Anna :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts